Lessons to be Learned
by Liveit2loveit
Summary: Penelope, Camille, Roanne, Skylar, and Maria are all connected to the military and to the homunculi, but how? And how do their pasts connect them to what disasters await them in the future? EdxOc, AlxOc, WrathxOc, EnvyxOc. This is based off of the anime and I'm not very good with summaries. Please read .
1. Military File 1

Military File One

Name: Penelope Rickard

Nicknames: The Aquatic Alchemist

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Music: N/A

Favorite Animal: Cats and Birds

Favorite Place: Outdoors

Favorite Item: A Good Book

Hair: Indigo, wavy, thick, thigh-length, always in a single braid with shaggy bangs to her cheeks.

Eyes: Blue with big, round glasses in front of them.

Height: Alphonse's height.

Age: 14

Outfit: A light blue tank-top under the blue military jacket, blue military pants, and black combat boots.

Background: Her parents died when she was a little girl and she began learning alchemy at an early age. Once she turned thirteen, she passed the _State Alchemist_ certification with a 100%. She works under Roy and doesn't mind doing his paperwork; she can even forge his signature.

Opinions

Ed: She is calm, smart, and pretty optimistic.

Al: Well, she's pretty and she likes cats!

Winry: She helps out whenever she can, although she's really shy. She and Al would be cute together.

Roy: She doesn't mind helping me with my paperwork and she's a good soldier.

Riza: She's so young, but yet she's so mature. Ed could take a lesson from her.

Hughes: She's great with Elicia and likes the pictures.

Dante: She's smart, but otherwise useless.

Pride: She's a good worker and she's dedicated.

Sloth: She's a very nice girl, it's too bad she's with the military.

Wrath: She's too serious.

Envy: She's way too optimistic

Lust: She can't be swayed, manipulated, or taunted at all.

Gluttony: She looks juicy.

Greed: She's too innocent.


	2. Military File 2

Military File Two

Name: Camille Candice

Nickname(s): Cami, Candi, CC

Favorite Color(s): Pink

Favorite Music: Techno

Favorite Animal: Cats

Favorite Place: Store

Favorite Item: Jewelry

Hair: Straight, thick, waist-length, hot pink with layered bangs.

Eyes: Red

Height: An inch taller than Ed

Age: 15

Outfit: A white tank-top with blue jean short-shorts and white flip-flops.

Background: She lives at the military base due to the fact that her father is in the military and her mother is dead. She works in the kitchen and files work that Penelope does.

Opinions

Ed: She's really positive and has a lot of energy.

Al: I think she likes Brother.

Winry: She'd be good for Ed.

Roy: Ed's going to get a girlfriend.

Riza: Roy teases Ed too much.

Hughes: She loves to take pictures with Elicia and loves to talk.

Dante: She's stupid.

Pride: She's such a pain.

Sloth: She's very willing to work.

Wrath: Sissy?

Envy: SHE PUT RIBBONS IN MY HAIR! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!

Lust: However she was able to put ribbons in Envy's hair, I'm not sure, but kudos to her.

Gluttony: Yum.

Greed: She looks…Useful.


	3. Military File 3

Military File Three

Name: Roanne Mustang

Nickname(s): Roe, Anne

Favorite Color(s): Black and Purple

Favorite Music: Emo/Screamo

Favorite Animal: Snakes

Favorite Place: A Dark Room

Favorite Item: A Knife

Hair: Perfectly straight, black, thick, waist-length with ragged side bangs that cover her left eye.

Eyes: Dull Red (Like her Mother's)

Height: 4'11"

Age: 10

Outfit: A plain black tee shirt, black baggy pants, black half-fingered-elbow-length gloves and no shoes.

Background: Her parents were Roy and Riza, but one day met Wrath and is now his playmate so she doesn't bother her parents and so Wrath doesn't bother Sloth. Envy is usually their babysitter.

Opinions

Ed: She's a bit creepy for being so young.

Al: She reminds me of Teacher's kid.

Winry: She's only a kid.

Roy: I'm not sure where I went wrong.

Riza: It's just a stage…I hope.

Hughes: Roy is such a bad parent!

Dante: She is quite helpful unlike Wrath.

Pride: She's so dark for someone so young, but she's a good fighter.

Sloth: She keeps Wrath occupied for me.

Wrath: She's pretty.

Envy: If she listens to me, Wrath does the same. She's also more fun to spar with than Wrath since he's so weak.

Lust: She's almost worse than Envy and she hasn't lived a hundredth as long as he has.

Gluttony: She's scary Lust.

Greed: She's not innocent…Not if she beats me up like Envy.


	4. Military File 4

Military File Four

Name: Skylar Mustang

Nickname(s): Skye

Favorite Color(s): Silver

Favorite Music: Any

Favorite Animal: Fennec Fox

Favorite Place: Anywhere with Snow

Favorite Item: A Ring Someone Gave Her

Hair: Perfectly straight, hip-length, platinum/white blonde with no bangs.

Eyes: Silver

Height: 5'3"

Age: 17

Outfit: Just like Maria's, only silver.

Background: Her parents were Roy and Riza, but when she turned seven, she got captured and experimented on by Greed for ten years so she has retractable angel wings, retractable fennec fox ears and a retractable fennec fox tail. While she was in the lab, she met Maria and they became best friends and escaped together.

Opinions

Ed: They had two daughters?

Al: Wow, her and her sister are complete opposites.

Winry: That must have been terrible for Roy and Riza.

Roy: My little girl? She's home!

Riza: She's alive?

Hughes: So Roy _can_ be a good Daddy.

Dante: I can't believe Greed put us through that _just_ for an experiment.

Pride: Now I can finally call off the search.

Sloth: She's a wonderful girl to have around.

Wrath: She's more like a second Mommy.

Envy: She better not forget.

Lust: She fought well against Greed. She and her younger sister are the only other people besides Envy that are able to overpower Greed.

Gluttony: She fed me food behind Lust's back!

Greed: THEY GOT AWAY? THAT LITTLE BITCH!


	5. Military File 5

Military File Five

Name: Maria Elric

Nickname(s): Shorty

Favorite Color(s): Blue

Favorite Music: Rock

Favorite Animal: Wolf

Favorite Place: Forest

Favorite Item: A heart locket of her Mother and Father

Hair: Perfectly straight, butt-length brown with shoulder-length bangs on either side of her eye-length bangs.

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'0"

Age: 16

Outfit: A tight blue, strapless, midriff top with a blue skort where the skirt is down to her knees and no shoes.

Background: Before Trisha Elric met Hoenheim, she had a child with a different man. Maria was the result of that so she's Ed and Al's older half-sister. She was traveling around in the North when Trisha died so she never found out. She was captured and experimented on by Greed so she has brown retractable wolf ears and tail.

Opinions

Ed: I'm not the oldest?

Al: She looks like Mom.

Winry: She's only making things worse by showing up.

Roy: She does look like their Mother.

Riza: She doesn't even know about what happened.

Hughes: Ed and Al shun her, poor girl.

Dante: She's a distraction.

Pride: She IS short.

Sloth: I have her mother's memories of her, like Ed and Al.

Wrath: Sissy! I love her!

Envy: Another Elric….she's not related to _him_ though.

Lust: She's strong and quick.

Gluttony: Can I eat her?

Greed: She got away with Skylar? Grrrrr.


End file.
